


The Journey

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-12
Updated: 2001-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end of the Seven, and when Vin moves on, Chris decides to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my October 2001 E-Day Pieces of Furniture challenge.
> 
> **Warning: death of a horse, which might be upsetting for some readers**

They all knew the end would come some time and yet it still came as a shock to all but one of them when Judge Travis told them that the town no longer needed Seven protectors. It had happened only once before, when the Railroad had forced the Judge to bring in a new lawman. That particular time had ended in disaster with the townsfolk more than grateful to regain their so-called bunch of uncouth misfits in time to save their town from being razed to the ground.

However, this time it was different.

For almost four years they had stood together as protectors of the growing town, but Chris had noticed - some time back - that it had grown beyond a need for them. Once the railroad had reached the town the numbers of settlers had grown exponentially and with them came a doctor, lawyers, a dentist and every other civilized occupation that a town could use. The number of newcomers outnumbered the original inhabitants by more than five to one but none of these new settlers had lived through the hard times. They had not witnessed the destruction wrought by the ranchers or lived in fear of Comancheros so they could not see the need for a band of gunfighters. In truth, the town was no longer part of the frontier; if there was such a thing anymore.

Chris stared across the busy street, seeing the new signs being raised that advertised the encroaching civilization but he was not afraid. He had planned for this day; slowly building up a ranch on that plot of land he had bought all those years ago. He thought hard about the other six men, finding his concern lay with just two of them: Buck and Vin.

For a moment he considered those of the Seven who were not affected by this change.

Ezra had a thriving business. His mother had passed over the deeds to the Standish Tavern last year; handing it to Ezra as one large birthday present to cover all those he had missed from her since early childhood. He had bought the deeds to the hotel soon after and then he had bought up the land behind it, quickly extending the hotel to provide more accommodation. Chris was aware that Ezra planned to buy the building next door too, and he gave a crooked smile.

When the Seven had first come to this place, the town's leaders kept Ezra at an arm's length, being convinced that he was little more than a shyster. Of course they were right, but they dared not say that to him now for Ezra was, most likely, one on the richest men in town. Now, when they had to make decisions concerning the town, they invited Ezra along as a person of some consequence.

As if conjured up by his thoughts, Chris watched Ezra walk across the street towards Mary Travis's newspaper office. He admired the slim man from afar, watching as Ezra flicked away some imaginary dirt from the sleeve of his expensive jacket. Ahead of Ezra, Mary stepped up to the threshold and smiled coyly in welcome. Chris's crooked smile became a wry grin as he watched Mary flirt with Ezra, but it was obvious to Chris that the beautiful widow was of equal interest to Ezra. He wished them all the best, wondering how long it would be before they announced their nuptials.

His thoughts turned to Nathan Jackson.

Earlier that year, Rain left the Seminole to become Nathan's wife, and Chris smiled as he recalled the bachelor party the other six men had thrown for Nathan. Chris knew Nathan's room above the livery was too small to raise a family and so the wedding gift from the Six was a small plot of land on the outer edge of the town that they obtained with Mary's help. Of course it did help that Ezra had become quite affluent over the years but, also, that he had become more generous in nature too.

Although a licensed doctor and a dentist had set up business in the town, Nathan was still called upon for assistance, mainly by those who did not have the means to pay for medical help. However, Doctor Lewis was a good man and he recognized the need for someone to assist him in his daily work. Rather than run Nathan out of town - with accusations of him being a charlatan - Lewis had taken Nathan under his wing, and Nathan had never been happier. Finally, he was studying medicine with a real doctor. He spent his nights poring over medical texts and his days assisting Lewis with the day-to-day surgery. People still looked to Nathan - alone - when they had small problems but Lewis was more than happy to leave the lancing of boils and other minor ailments in his capable hands. In return, Nathan shared his knowledge of natural remedies with the open-minded doctor.

Chris smiled again, pleased that he did not have to worry about Nathan this time around, so he turned his thoughts to Josiah Sanchez.

The influx of people had meant plenty of families with kids needing an education and more people wanting religion. Everyone in the town and neighboring countryside donated towards a school building, and a new town tax ensured there was sufficient money to pay for a full-time teacher. Until recently, Josiah served the needs of those seeking religion but, two weeks ago, an ordained priest arrived in town. The Church had appointed this priest to cover the growing population's spiritual needs and he had settled into the old church immediately.

Even though there was still plenty of work left to do on the church, Josiah decided to leave it in the hands of the new incumbent. Instead, he turned his attention back to the old Spanish missionary that lay in ruins on the outskirts of town. Chris recalled the first day he met Josiah, watching the strong man lift blocks of rubble as part of his self-imposed penance.

It seemed to him that, of all of them, Josiah had gained the least from these years spent protecting the town, ending up back where Chris had first seen him. However, Josiah was a man of few needs, willing to do any honest labor in exchange for his next meal and for enough money to buy a few drinks. Although Chris worried about Josiah in the future, the strong friendship formed between the Seven ensured that one of them would always watch over him.

JD Dunne was older and wiser than the boy who stepped off that stagecoach four years ago. In these intervening years he had been shot and stabbed, but he had also shown that he had tremendous courage and a zeal for life that reminded Chris of himself back when he was a young man. JD had married Casey Wells almost a year to the day, and their first child was due next month but Chris was aware that JD had a dilemma on his hands. The Judge had asked Chris whom he would recommend to take over the duties of a fully appointed sheriff with a decent wage, and JD seemed a good bet, but Chris knew JD would not want to seem disloyal to his six friends by accepting. Chris sighed. JD had more important things to worry about than the end of an era in this town. He had a family to feed and they had to be his first consideration, and Chris hoped that Buck would talk some sense into JD on that score.

Of course, becoming the sheriff was not the only option open to JD. Casey was Nettie Well's only living relative and she would inherit all of Nettie's land, eventually, but Chris wondered if JD could settle down and become a rancher. That thought brought a small snort of laughter. At the same age he'd been just as wild, and yet he had settled down and built up a horse ranch for Sarah and Adam. JD would be no different, and it was a safer living than that of sheriff, though Chris was certain that factor would never come into it if the choice remained JD's alone.

Chris dropped onto the wooden bench outside the saloon. Though his eyes remained fixed on the busy town before him, remembering when there were far fewer carts and horses - and far fewer people - his thoughts turned inwards.

So what would become of Buck; his oldest friend? By rights he should not have to fret about Buck as the man had survived this long without any help from Chris. Anyway, Chris had a strong feeling that Buck's bachelor days were coming to an end. For as long as Chris had known him, Buck had courted any lady who so much as glanced in his direction - and a good few that hadn't. Chris grinned at that thought. However, in all that time, only one woman had ever rebuffed his friend's advances. Inez was the one who had escaped him but Chris had noticed, very gradually, that appearances could be deceptive. Now he knew for certain that Inez was not as immune to Buck's advances as she would have people believe. Instead she had been carefully setting her trap, and she was close to springing it on the unwary Buck.

Chris chuckled softly. A few years ago he would have dropped a few heavy hints to Buck in warning, but Chris had seen something in Buck that made him hold his tongue. After all these years, Buck was ready to settle down with one woman. When he looked back he realized that this change had been coming since Lucy convinced Buck he was the father of her child. It had all been a ruse at the time with Lucy hoping to make the real father jealous enough to offer her marriage but Buck had been different since then. On occasion Chris had caught Buck staring at the young families walking by; a wistful expression on his face.

No doubt, when Inez sprung her trap Buck would look like a deer caught in the huntsman's eye but Chris was certain that, once the initial shock wore off, Buck would be happy. He frowned as a new thought hit him. Perhaps he ought to offer up Buck's name for the Sheriff's position? Buck had been an appointed sheriff once before; when they first met. Perhaps this opportunity was the close of that circle.

Unlike Buck, Chris had no inclination to start again with marriage and children. He had traveled down that path once in his life and had almost gone there again with Ella only to learn how twisted their lives had been. Even after her death, Ella still haunted him, though it was in a strangely pleasing way. She had died in childbirth almost nine months from the day he had learned of her part in the death of Sarah and Adam, but her last wish was for the child to be near his father.

As if aware that something might happen to her, Ella had drawn up legal documents naming her child Christopher or Christina - after him. Mary had taken to the blond-haired, green-eyed child immediately and, as Chris had no objections, she had made swift arrangements through the Judge to adopt the boy.

That was when he had almost married Mary Travis but both of them realized in time that neither of them would be marrying out of love for each other. Mary, Billy and his son deserved better than that and, strangely enough, Chris believed that Ezra would be the right man to give them what they needed. Ezra always did have a soft spot for kids, and he had taken to little Christopher immediately but, just as important, the boy had taken to him.

Chris glanced up the street and saw Ezra and Mary walking along the boardwalk towards Mrs. Potter's store with Billy by her side and Christopher sitting up in his baby carriage. They were a picture-perfect couple; all loving and attentive. Chris just hoped the Judge would think so too, though he doubted that even the Judge would be able to dissuade her from choosing to marry Ezra.

That left only Vin - and no matter which way he looked at it, Vin was a problem.

"Hey, Cowboy."

Chris gave a small grin, looking sideways to welcome the man he had just been thinking about. From the corner of his eye he saw Vin sit down, hearing the slight creak as the bench took the additional weight of a second person. Finally, he turned his head to take in the handsome features, his smile fading when he realized that Vin was ready to ride.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A day, a week... a year. Maybe forever. Depends."

Chris felt his heart sink in his chest. This was the moment he had been dreading. Out of all of them, Vin was the free spirit but - like the hawk that soared from its master's hand and then came back - he had stayed with them out of loyalty and friendship. Although the friendship still remained, the circumstances in town had changed and Chris had seen increasing tension in those blue eyes as the frontier disappeared; swept away by the tide of progress and encroaching civilization. Vin was an anachronism; someone from another time and place caught up in a modern world that he barely understood and cared even less for.

Once he had cleared his name, there had been nothing left to keep him here except friendship and loyalty to the men who had stood by him during those dark years. However, all of them had to move on and it should have come as no surprise to Chris that Vin would choose to do so quite literally.

"Where're you headed?"

"Figured I'd head south into Mexico then cut back up and go east into Texas."

"And do what?"

"Ain't no buffalo left, though still plenty of men."

"You going back to bounty hunting?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Don't need much. Never have. So I ain't after the money."

"If you just need to get out of town then I could use someone who don't need much on my ranch."

Vin gave Chris a shy smile, his eyes lowering in pleasure but Chris knew without a need for words that Vin wouldn't take him up on the offer. Vin took off his hat and slapped it against his leg to loosen some of the dust clinging to it.

"Stayed here too long, Chris. It's time to move on."

He pushed the hat back on his head and stood up, stretching slightly as if limbering himself up for the long ride ahead.

"Be seeing you, Cowboy."

Chris stood, grasping the offered arm in that familiar way. Chris could feel the strong forearm muscles beneath the buckskin coat and he looked Vin dead in the eye, wishing he had the courage to make him stay. Vin opened his mouth to say something more, those pink lips parting momentarily before he clenched them tight together in a thin, bloodless line.

"Watch your back, Chris."

"You too, Vin."

Chris leaned against the upright for support as Vin mounted up and turned away; his heart already breaking at the loss. The burn of unshed tears filled his eyes and he swiped at them, trying to convince himself that it was just dust affecting them as he watched Vin ride away. Within half an hour, Chris had saddled up his horse and was heading out of town, following the trail to his little piece of land.

****

Chris closed the door behind him and dragged off his duster, dropping it over one of the chairs. He sat down heavily in the other and stared straight ahead. Until this moment he had not realized how quiet it was here. There was no sound of bustle, or of wagons rolling by as there was in the town, and he could not hear a single human voice.

It was dead air, given only a semblance of life from the soft hiss of his own breathing. He let his eyes wander around the shack; the memories crashing down upon him as he looked at the solitary chair opposite. He recalled spending more than a month making that chair; carving animal talons onto the foot of each leg and onto the ends of the arm rests rather than leaving the damn thing boring and utilitarian. Vin had noticed right away and had taken to grabbing that particular seat whenever he came inside the shack. His slender fingers would stroke over the rough carving, and he would grin up at Chris, shaking his head at this extravagance.

In his mind's eye that chair was--quite suddenly--no longer empty. Chris could see Vin sitting there, tucking into the meager fare Chris had provided on that last time, a month ago, when Vin had helped him by carrying up some supplies from town. It had grown dark by the time they had eaten... the memory flowed on.

Vin pushed back in his seat, a happy smile on his face as he reached for another mug of coffee.

"Damn, that was good, Cowboy. You'd make someone a fine wife one of these days."

Chris snorted but then Vin was one of the few men he knew who could throw together a mean rabbit stew but would burn a pot of beans. They drank the remainder of the coffee in silence before Chris pushed to his feet and reached for the bottle of whiskey and two squat glasses he kept on the shelf high above. He filled both glasses with a generous amount of the amber liquor and pushed one to Vin.

"Thanks."

Vin sipped at the whiskey slowly, his eyes sliding up to meet Chris's from time to time as if he had something important he wanted to say. Outside, a hunting bird screeched out its triumph at catching a meal, and the moment was lost. Vin looked away towards the small window and Chris's eyes followed. Beyond the dirty pane of glass, he could see the darkening sky as the sun set.

"Best be heading back to town."

"Why don't you stay here? Bed's big enough for two... and it's Buck's turn to keep an eye on the town tonight."

Vin looked up with a strange glint in his eyes, but Chris decided it had to be the whiskey affecting them both. He nodded his acceptance. They stripped down to their underwear, turned out the lamp and slid beneath the thick blankets in silence. Chris wasn't sure who fell asleep first but he knew it was a long time coming for both of them, as if they had both been waiting for something else to happen first. When morning came, Vin accepted a single mug of coffee and then he was mounting up and riding away.

Chris's thoughts came back to the present as Vin's image faded into the distance.

"Were you trying to tell me you were thinking of heading out?"

Chris rested his forearms on the table and he let his head drop onto them. His fingers felt the rough carving that bordered the table top, and they traced some of the tiny shapes. When Vin showed so much pleasure in the chair, it had prompted Chris to put those spare hours spent here in the evenings to good use - and so he had started to carve wild horses around the edge of the table. Vin would laugh whenever he came around, his slender fingers tracing the roughly shaped horses...

"Reckon this one's a stallion, Chris. You see the way that knot in the wood makes him look like he's got this dark marking. Must be a paint. And that one's a mare. See? She's got to foal following her."

It was unusual to hear Vin talk so much but he would ramble on, describing the picture created in his head by Chris's rough carvings. Sometimes he would point out a mistake - where the blade had slipped or the wood had split - but, rather than be negative, he'd make up some tale to explain it away.

"See that Injun hiding there... just waiting for a chance to get that fine pony..."

Vin's low, husky voice faded away until there was silence, and he was alone once more in the shack. Chris looked around the table top and saw that he still had one third of the last edge to carve. He picked up his sharp knife and slid the chair around until he was lined up just right but his hand faltered as the tip touched the virgin surface. What was the point? Without Vin's imagination to fire it, it was just a load of rough looking marks on a table top.

Chris's eyes swept the interior one more time, seeing the room for what it was. This place he called home was nothing more than a rough-hewn shack in the middle of nowhere. It was his refuge when the bustle of the town became too hard to bear but it had only been a warm and welcoming home when Vin was here too. He swallowed hard, looking at the chair with its untidy carving of animal's feet. Without Vin's excited blue eyes and those long, slender fingers stroking the wood, it had become just another piece of furniture, along with the table. That was all any of it was, just cheap pieces of furniture that he had given importance to only when touched by the man he...

Chris closed his eyes.

Why hadn't he said something to Vin? Why hadn't he begged him to stay?

"You're a damn coward, Larabee."

Suddenly he was filled with self-disgust. He could stand up to a man in a shoot-out; prepared to live or die depending on who was the fastest and most accurate, but he hadn't had the guts to tell Vin how much he cared about him.

'Gunslingers live poor as church mice and die in the prime of life. Is that your ambition?'

Ella's words filled his head. Was that why he never said anything to Vin? Had he never expected to live this long?

Someone else had once said, _you get just one shot at life so you best be fast and accurate_.

Those words acted like a cold shower with icy fingers clawing to the core of his being. With sudden determination he grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing. He left the note on the middle of the table and quickly grabbed everything he would ever need, packing it all into his saddlebags. Within half an hour he was riding out, but he never looked back even though he knew he would probably never lay eyes on this place again.

****

Vin slumped into a seat having put eight hours of hard riding between him and the town. No, he corrected himself; between him and Chris Larabee. While they were working alongside each other protecting the town, Vin could fool himself into believing that their friendship was enough. However, once the job had come to an end then he had to make a decision to stay or go. Chris had offered him a place on his small holding but Vin had no desire to spend the rest of his days as a ranch hand watching Chris from afar as he and some woman raised a family. He needed more than that from Chris - and he knew that, what he wanted, was more than Chris could give.

Vin splashed tequila into a glass, raised it and then swallowed the fiery liquor. His eyes watered as the alcohol burned all the way down to his gut, settling uncomfortably within. He considered buying a meal but he had no appetite. There was only one thing he hungered for, and that was a man called Chris Larabee.

Several hours later he was still sober and he gave serious consideration to finding a bed for the night. As Vin prepared to stand up and leave, the beaded curtain that marked the entrance was swept aside and a tall, lean figure wearing a ratty old poncho walked in and headed for the small bar. Vin's eyes widened in shock and he licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes drank in the familiar, beautiful figure. He could hear the soft voice murmuring but could not make out the words, though it wasn't necessary as the buxom woman serving pointed over Chris's shoulder to where Vin sat in the half shadows.

Chris turned, his head tilting slightly in an unspoken request to join him. Vin nodded and Chris walked over, slipping into the seat opposite.

"Long way from home, Cowboy."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Where you headed?"

"Wherever you're going." Chris grabbed the still fairly full bottle of tequila and sloshed some into the glass he had carried from the small bar. He grimaced, lips paring from white teeth as he swallowed the tequila. "Seem to recall I promised to ride with you when you left the town."

"That was nigh on four years ago, Larabee, and we were gonna ride to Tascosa. Don't count no more. Cleared my name."

"Promise is a promise, Vin. Don't matter that circumstances have changed."

"Thought you liked being there."

"You know I never cared for all that progress."

"Then what about your shack, and that land. All that work you done on it."

"You telling me to go?"

Vin looked down, a smile threatening to become a grin.

"Hell no, Chris. Would welcome your company."

"Then it's settled."

****

**Four weeks later:**

It had not stopped raining for two days now but they pushed on, wanting to put as much distance between them and the last town as possible. No matter how hard they tried to refute it, there were several bounty hunters who still looked on Vin Tanner as a wanted man; unfolding posters--yellowed by age--that dated back five years. Chris had been forced to kill one of them, and Vin another, but the rest were hard on their heels. Only the rain had saved them, obscuring their trail but it was a mixed blessing, making the ground slippery beneath their horses' hooves. Twice Chris felt his horse struggle for decent footing, and he saw Vin barely keep his saddle when his gelding almost went down from under him.

"Vin." Vin stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We keep this up, we're gonna lose a horse."

Vin nodded grimly and dismounted. They pushed through the driving rain on foot, leading the tired horses and, eventually, found an area sheltered by some leaning rocks. The rocks formed a natural tent over their heads and gave them merciful relief from the cold rain that managed to seep beneath their layers of clothing. There was no dry wood available for a fire so Chris and Vin huddled together and waited out the worst of the storm before carrying on.

The rain stopped later the next day; the sun bringing some welcome warmth to their cold, bedraggled bodies. It lulled them into a false sense of security as they rode slowly eastward, heading deeper into the Texas panhandle. A shot rang out, the sound echoing along the gorge as splinters of rock exploded from the rock face near Chris. He cried out as the rock splinters caught him, with one slashing against his cheek. Vin pulled his rifle, and he aimed and fired, yelling softly in satisfaction as a man cried out and rolled down the sharp incline of rock. The body landed on its face not more than ten feet from Chris and Vin rode over, leaping down and kicking the body over.

"Bounty hunter from that last town. Must have tracked us through the rain."

Chris was holding his bandanna pressed tightly to his cheek to stem the flow of blood. He watched in anger and pain as Vin stripped the body of anything worth taking. Another shot rang out, missing them by several feet but neither spotted the shooter.

"Let's get out of here, Vin."

Vin jumped back onto his horse and they rode as if the hounds of hell were hard on their heels, heedless of the washed-out ground beneath them. They rode for about an hour when, suddenly, Chris was flying over the saddle, hands still clutching the reins. He landed hard; shoulder, hip and thigh smacking into the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Only the mud formed from the rain-sodden dust prevented him from serious injury, providing a softer landing. While he desperately tried to draw that first breath into his abused body, he saw the blur of movement that was Vin Tanner leaping from his horse and dropping to his knees beside him. Beyond Vin he could hear a high pitched scream of pain coming from his horse.

He watched through tear-blurred eyes as Vin raised his mare's leg and put a bullet between the black's rolling, pain-filled eyes. The screaming stopped abruptly and then there was nothing but the sound of his own rasping attempts to draw breath. Chris stopped fighting and slumped to the ground; tears of impotent rage and pain trailing down his face. He could feel the warmth of Vin's body next to him, and they remained that way for several minutes before Vin's low voice broke the silence.

"We got to get moving, Chris. Reckon we lost them back yonder but if they do pick up the trail again then they could be on us any time."

Chris nodded, accepting Vin's arm for support as he rose to his feet. He bent over double for a few more seconds then walked over to his dead horse, taking his rifle and dragging a few precious items from the saddlebags. He gazed longingly at the saddle then looked away, knowing they couldn't carry it.

"We'll double up for aways, then walk aways."

Vin climbed onto his horse and held out his hand. Chris stood for a moment looking from the offered arm to the downcast face and seeing the sorrow in the grief-stricken blue eyes. He realized that Vin was just as upset over shooting the horse, and at the extra danger it put them in but he could also see another veiled emotion - one of relief - and that could only be for Chris's miraculous escape from a bad fall. Chris grabbed the arm and mounted up behind Vin, wrapping his arms around the slim waist; knowing he was leaving behind practically everything he owned bar his guns and the clothes he stood up in.

'Gunslingers live poor as church mice and die in the prime of life. Is that your ambition?'

Her words taunted him now and, without realizing it, Chris sought comfort in the surprisingly broad back, leaning his head on Vin's shoulder. He felt a gloved hand lay down upon the hands he had clasped at Vin's front. Without removing his hand, Vin turned the horse and they moved off slowly; heading nowhere but needing to put as much distance from here as possible.

****

The Indian village was a welcome sight but even more so as they were Tigua. Speaking Kiowa-Tanoan, Vin was able to make himself understood and soon after they found a place beside a roaring fire, their clothes drying out and warm food filling their bellies.

Vin looked across to where Chris sat. Like Vin, he was naked, wrapped only in a rough woven blanket, and Vin's eyes fell to the creamy white shoulder exposed before looking back into Chris's bright green eyes. Some giggling from across the fire caught Vin's attention, and he realized that he was not the only one who had noticed how beautiful Chris looked at this moment with his light hair shimmering a red-gold in the last rays of a dying sun.

"We got anything to trade for a horse?"

"We ain't got nothing they need, and hospitality only goes so far. I don't reckon we'll be able to buy a place to sleep tonight... let alone get a horse."

"Figured as much."

Vin tried to raise a smile at the light-hearted response but, when he looked up, he realized why Chris looked so beautiful. It was a fragile, ethereal beauty of a handsome man whose eyes looked too big within a gaunt, pale face. Dark shadows lay beneath his eyes, emphasizing the high cheekbones and hollowed cheeks, and the scratch from the rock chipping added to his vulnerability. His lips were so full, especially the lower that pouted slightly, and they glistened from the greasy meat as he licked at his fingers with unconscious sensuality,.

A warrior from across the fire spoke out abruptly and Vin replied harshly before looking back at Chris.

"What's he saying?"

"Nothing."

"Vin?"

Vin raised his eyes back to Chris's face, his heart filled with dismay but he could not lie to this man.

"He's offering us a place to sleep."

"In exchange for what?"

"You."

"Me?"

Vin looked away as the high-ranking warrior spoke again, the Indians around them laughing anew, and he responded quickly in the guttural Tanoan. The warrior spoke once more.

"Vin? What's he saying now?"

"Says he ain't never had a white man before." Vin didn't bother to relate the warrior's description of Chris's beauty, even though he agreed with every word.

"No offense, Vin, but I reckon my virtue's worth more than a comfortable bed for the night."

"That's what I told him."

"And?"

"And nothing, Chris."

"That last word he said is Indian for horse. We need another horse, Vin."

Vin swallowed hard, understanding where Chris was going.

"I can't let you do that, Chris."

"Why not? Won't be the first time I've been with a man." He snorted softly. "Though it's been a long while and he ain't exactly my type, but I don't see we have much of a choice here. We need a horse if we're to stay ahead of those bounty hunters."

"Chris--"

"Tell him it's a deal."

Vin stared hard at Chris, looking deep into the large green eyes but he could tell that Chris would not be persuaded otherwise. He closed his eyes, knowing that Chris was right. Without another horse they would not be able to outrun the hunters should those men still be trailing them. He shook his head slowly, feeling the weight of a terrible defeat and guilt on his shoulders. He was about to pay a heavy price for the sins of his past, and he was angry that Chris would be paying for those sins too.

Vin raised his voice high enough to carry across the fire and the warrior smiled broadly, his white teeth glinting in the last of the sunlight. He stood up and beckoned to them both before turning away. Chris pushed to his feet, ignoring the cat-calls from the others seated around the fire, and went after him, closely followed by Vin. At the tee-pee, the warrior indicated a place near the entrance where Vin could bed down for the night and Vin could only look on as Chris followed the warrior to the other side of the tee-pee. Vin swallowed hard as Chris dropped the blanket, fully exposing his ivory flesh to the eager warrior.

_Should have been me staring at you like that._

He felt his anger rise as the warrior ran his hands over Chris's white skin before stripping off his own clothing. Vin knew from experience that there would be no finesse here, and no loving caresses. The warrior's thick shaft jutted from a mass of dark hair, its end already glistening with precome as his eyes devoured the man standing naked before him.

Vin lay down on the soft hide bedding and rolled away, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the warrior's harsh lust-filled breathing, but he rolled back quietly in dismay, unable to resist the siren call. He watched as Chris dropped to his knees; the pale globes of his firm ass raised into the air as he lowered his chest to the ground. Chris had pillowed his head on his forearms; his face turned away from the side of the tee-pee where the warrior had told Vin to sleep. Vin bit hard into his lower lip, blood filling his mouth with its metallic taste, as a darker skinned finger - glistening with animal fat - slid down between the ass cheeks and pushed firmly into Chris's body.

"No," he whispered softly; tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He watched that digit plunge deeper inside, quickly joined by a second and then a third finger.

It should have been his fingers opening that beautiful body for his possession, and not some stranger.

"No." His voice was a little stronger as he watched the warrior position himself behind Chris, grasping his shaft with one hand while the other hand curled around one of Chris's lean hips to hold him steady.

"NO."

Vin leaped to his feet, the vehemence of his shout stunning both Chris and the warrior. He started yelling in Tanoan that the deal was off, reaching Chris's side in a few strides and dragging him up by the arm. Vin hauled a shocked Chris to the other side of the tee-pee, gathered up their dried clothing and shoved Chris out through the entrance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're leaving."

"Goddammit, Tanner." Chris made no attempt to get dressed beyond slipping on his shirt which infuriated Vin even more as the sight of that pale skin inflamed his senses; his pants constricting under the pressure of hardened, aching flesh.

"Rather be dead than..."

Vin grabbed the reins of his horse and swung up into the saddle. He offered his hand to Chris and, for one moment, he thought Chris would refuse but then Chris took it and swung up behind him. They rode out of the village quickly, Vin holding his head high with as much dignity as he could muster.

They rode in silence for more than an hour before Chris let go of his grip around Vin's waist and slipped off the back. Vin stopped and stared hard, wondering what Chris was up to but captivated by the glow of the pale skin in the bright moonlight. He barely heard the soft voice mumbling sullenly to him.

"Need to get dressed. Not bareback Larabee anymore... and I'm chafing my ass and balls."

Vin looked away though his whole body cried out to take its fill of the man who had captured him; mind, body and soul. He didn't understand Chris's words but he did understand the sentiment. Riding naked was not particularly comfortable. His lustful thoughts returned to the vision of those dark fingers sinking into the welcoming dark hole and he closed his eyes, trying to force away the vision before his body betrayed him once more. When he looked back, Chris had pulled on his tight pants and his boots; cloaking his body in darkness. His voice was soft and dangerous.

"Why the hell did you stop it, Vin. We needed that horse."

"Forget the damn horse, Larabee. Wasn't worth it."

Chris snorted in disbelief. "We are out in the middle of nowhere with one horse and a damn posse of bounty hunters on our trail. We needed that damn horse. Why did you call off the deal."

Vin looked away from the angry eyes that glittered in the moonlight but Chris jabbed him in the thigh to regain his attention.

"Why, Vin?"

"'Cause your mine, Larabee. 'Cause you're meant to be mine." Vin spat the words at a shocked Chris. "What? Why did you think I left you in the first place? 'Cause I wanted you. Wanted to bed you. realized think I could stand to see that... that... touch you when I want you so bad I could..."

Words failed Vin.

"Why didn't you ever say any of this to me?"

"Dammit it, Larabee. realized can be so damn pigheaded and stupid. First there was Mary... then that kid 'o yours by Ella Gaines."

Chris sank to the ground cross-legged, his head lowered, and he started to laugh softly.

"Damn. What a pair of fools we are, Vin."

Vin stared hard at the bowed golden head and then he closed his eyes when he realized what Chris was saying. His own voice was soft and low when he next spoke.

"Let's go home, Cowboy."

"Not going anywhere without you, Vin. Thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"You're not listening again, Chris. I said let US go home. Made that town my home too, you know."

"Then why did you go after I offered you a home with me?"

"Why did I go? 'Cause I thought you was just offering out of pity. Figured you'd be planning on settling down with some rancher's daughter and..." Vin dipped his head. "... And I couldn't bear to see you every day knowing you belonged to someone else."

"That wasn't what I was offering, Vin. Ella was my last snatch at family life, and look how that turned out." Chris tucked in his shirt and strapped on his gun belt. Chris looked up after tying the holster down--straight into Vin's eyes. "Didn't plan on looking for another family 'cause I'd already got another idea in mind. Sharing that ranch with you."

Vin offered his arm once more and helped Chris settle in behind him on the horse.

"One of them Indian's said there's a town about half a day's ride ahead. With two of us on one horse it'll probably take us till late afternoon to get there. But we could buy another horse there, or see if anyone at the outer ranches would be willing to sell one if not."

"Buy it with what, Vin?" Chris wrapped his arms around Vin's waist. "In case you forgot, I'm not exactly overflowing with cash, as Ezra would say. Gunslingers live poor as church mice."

"We can wire Ezra for the money."

"Ezra? You want to be beholden to Ezra?"

"Hell, Larabee. Where did you think he got all that cash to buy out the hotel in the first place? I'm what he calls a silent partner. Hell, most of that money came from my bounty hunting days."

"You're a rich man?"

"More to being rich than having money, Larabee...and if I got you then I'm the richest man in the world."

Vin smiled as Chris leaned forward with his chest pressing up against Vin's back, and his thighs tight against Vin's. Vin felt lips brush the nape of his neck and he grinned, welcoming the warmth of Chris's body and his gentle caress. If circumstances were different then he'd seek out the nearest dry shelter and rip the clothes from Chris's body before plunging into that well-prepared hole.

Vin clicked softly and slapped the reins, offering up a silent prayer that they had shaken off their pursuers as the horse started forward; homeward bound.

****

A light drizzle started up again as they plodded through the night but they couldn't afford to stop and look for shelter; constantly aware that others might be following. Instead, they took it in turns to sleep in the saddle, swapping places depending on whose turn it was. Despite the ache, Vin luxuriated in the heavy weight leaning back against him, breathing in the scent of this man. Chris's head had dropped forward, his flat-brimmed hat keeping the light rain from his face, and Vin kept his arms wrapped tightly around the sleeping form. He felt Chris stir as the first fingers of dawn crept above the distant horizon.

"How long have I slept?"

"Three or four hours."

"Should have woken me, Vin. Damn, your arms and back must be killing you."

"Realized needed the sleep, Pard."

Chris surveyed the landscape. "We should stop here. See if we can rustle up something to eat."

They stopped for the best part of an hour to give Vin's horse a rest but, eventually, they saw the need to get back on the trail if they were to reach the town before nightfall. Many hours later, with one further stop through the hottest part of the day, Vin saw signs of outlying ranches. It meant the town was close.

"Ain't seen no sign of anyone following us."

"Yeah, but you know, Vin. If they trailed us to the Indian village then they might know where we were headed. And if I was one of those bounty hunters, I'd be setting up an ambush just along here."

"Same thought crossed my mind. Used to do the same myself, setting it close to town to save all the trouble of riding a long way with a man causing me trouble... or having a dead body strapped to the horse behind, gathering flies."

"Maybe we ought to circle around, come in from another direction."

"Add an hour to our time... but you're right. Seems a better idea than riding straight into a trap."

They came upon the town a few hours later and headed straight for the telegraph office. Vin jumped down and told Chris to go on ahead to the livery and get the horse settled. He saw a flash of disagreement cross the green eyes but then Chris nodded tightly and rode on. Within one hour Ezra had responded, guaranteeing the town's bank manager sufficient funds to cover the loan made to Vin Tanner. Vin asked for a little more than that required to buy a good horse for Chris, a hot meal and bath for both of them, and a single room with a large, warm bed to share.

They sorted out a horse first; finding a good, strong dark sorrel at the livery; its previous owner had recently been hanged for cattle rustling. Vin paid the livery master enough for the horse and a saddle, plus stabling for his own horse overnight, requesting that both horses be fully rested and made ready to ride early the next day.

Their next point of call was the supplies store where they picked up clean clothing, and then they went on to the bathhouse. Both men took great delight in shedding their damp and grimy clothes, sighing in relief as they slipped beneath the soapy surface of hot, freshly drawn water. Ahead of him, Vin could make out Chris's dark blond hair peeking above the rim of the metal tub and he grinned lustfully as he watched Chris hold up a suds-covered arm and scrub it clean.

Vin licked suddenly dry lips when Chris decided he had soaked for long enough, his body rising from the tub like the description Ezra once gave of Aphrodite rising from the waves. The heat of the water - and the blood rushing to his groin - made him feel dizzy and, by the time he regained his senses, Chris had wrapped himself in a blanket and was drying himself off. He grinned back at Vin.

"You staying in there all night?"

"Hell, no. Got other plans for tonight."

Chris seemed to get the subtle message, his grin widening and eyes lowering in a strangely coy way that sent Vin's heart beating faster once more. Vin stepped from the tub cautiously, not wanting anyone to notice his rampant condition and figure out the cause. He dried himself off quickly and pulled on the fresh shirt, luxuriating in the feel of dry cloth against his clean skin. Only one thing would be better than this, and if all went well, he'd feel the silk of Chris's flesh against his own this very night.

The click of a gun being cocked was the only warning they got, and Vin looked sideways into the business end of a barrel aimed at his head.

"Good of you boys to save us the trouble of hauling your asses to town." Vin made a slight movement and the gun pressed hard against his temple. "Poster says dead or alive. Your choice, boy."

"Like I said before. Poster's out of date. Cleared my name six months back."

"And like I said... that's what they all say. Let's just take it to the sheriff and let him decide."

"Mind if I pull on my pants first."

"Go ahead... both of you. But any funny moves and I'll take across a corpse. Don't matter none to me." The man leered at Chris. "Oh, and don't you worry, Blondie. I'll leave you with his horse so you don't have to go selling that pretty white ass again."

Vin saw Chris tense up but Vin shook his head slightly.

"Let's just get to the sheriff."

Vin noticed people stopping to stare as the bounty hunter marched them across the street at gun point, but no one interfered. Vin pushed open the door to the sheriff's office and stepped inside, followed closely by Chris. The sheriff was sitting behind his desk but he rose to his feet and walked round, stopping in front of the three men.

"You got a problem."

"No. No problem at all. This here's Vin Tanner. Wanted for murder. Got a poster here that says he's worth five hundred dollars."

"Well. You see, Mr. Tanner came in here a couple of hours back and showed me his letter of innocence, signed by Judge Orrin Travis. I wired the Judge... and he sent back confirmation not more than an hour later. Man you got here cleared his name six months back."

"Just like I said."

"Need to see that wire from the Judge."

"Can show you that, and I can show you the notice that got sent out six months back."

The sheriff placed both the telegraph note and the notice onto the desk, and Vin's eyes darted to Chris's in gratitude. Once Vin had cleared his name, Chris had asked Mary to print up a notice and, with the Judge's permission, they sent it out across the territory and Texas. This was one of those notices. They both knew that the authorities were swift enough to send out wanted posters but damn slow when it came to notifying local sheriffs about mistakes or pardons.

"Well. Seems I made a genuine mistake, Mr. Tanner. Glad I didn't give into my baser instincts and shoot you when I had the chance."

The man turned and walked away with no further apology. The sheriff turned to face Vin and Chris.

"Well. No offense but I want you boys out of my town by this time tomorrow."

"No offense taken, Sheriff."

****

At any other time this would not have been the best fare either of them had ever eaten but it was hot, tasted fine and it filled their empty stomachs. They ate in silence but Vin could feel the excitement of sexual tension building slowly between them until he could take no more. His eyes strayed to the stairs that led up to the room they had taken. It was not uncommon for men traveling together to bunk down in the same room so Vin had no fears of discovery as he led the way up to the one he had rented for them.

Vin stopped in the center of the room and turned, watching as Chris pushed the door closed behind him and locked it. Chris dropped the key onto the dresser top beside the door and then he turned to face Vin. For once he was not clothed in his customary dark colors. Instead, he had chosen to buy a green shirt that matched the colour of his eyes. Vin stripped quickly, not wanting to waste even a single second of this night but he kept his eyes on Chris throughout, fumbling with his own buttons as Chris slowly revealed the ivory flesh that had driven Vin near insane back at the Indian village. Vin's eyebrows climbed into his hair line as Chris wriggled out of his tight, dark pants.

"No underwear, Larabee? If I was Ezra I'd be scandalized."

"If you was Ezra I wouldn't be here doing this."

"Ain't you type?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Chris gave Vin a leering grin as he kicked off the pants and settled onto the spacious bed. He propped himself up on one elbow; his long, naked limbs stretched out before him. Vin stared down at the brazen posture of the recumbent figure, his mouth going dry once more as Chris looked up at him coyly through those long, golden lashes. Vin hardly recognized his own voice as he spoke; the words coming low and husky.

"Want you, Cowboy."

"Then I'm yours."

Chris flipped onto his stomach with his head pillowed on his forearms, waiting quietly for his would-be lover's caress. Vin nudged the long, pale legs apart and then knelt between them. He leaned over Chris, amazed by the contrast of his own sun-kissed skin against the stark white, unblemished flesh of Chris's ass.

"Looks as pure as driven snow."

Chris sighed softly. "Wish I could give you that, Vin."

Vin smoothed his hands along the firm curves, his thumbs sliding into the valley between the silken mounds, drawing them apart to reveal the dark, enticing entrance.

"Then you will." Chris snorted sadly but Vin continued. "When the first snowfall covers a mountain, it don't matter who's been there before 'cos the world's all new again, covered in that pure, white snow. It's the same here, Chris. realized still virgin territory... to me."

Vin leaned over and pressed a kiss against each pale cheek, then he stroked his tongue through the valley and across that hidden entrance. Chris drew in a sharp breath, his reaction pleasing Vin. Vin tried it again, this time letting his tongue rim the edge of the tight muscle before pushing against it, enjoying the way the muscle clenched around him.

"Dammit, Vin."

Vin chuckled and then blew softly.

"Oh God."

"No... just me here, Cowboy."

Vin nudged the back of Chris's knees, and Chris drew his knees up beneath him, further exposing himself to Vin's ministrations. Vin's hands smoothed over the tight globes and along the firmly muscled back before sliding along the lean flanks and back to those tempting ass cheeks. He reached over and snagged the tin he had placed on the bedside table earlier. The lid popped open easily and Vin scooped out some of the contents with two fingers. He dropped the tin back onto the side table and set his fingers to work rimming the tight muscle. His thoughts returned to the previous night, recalling the mesmerizing sight of the Indian's brown fingers thrusting between those snow-white cheeks.

He had wanted to be the one touching Chris; had wanted it to be his fingers sliding deep inside this beautiful body. The muscle yielded to his touch and Vin sighed in pleasure, his finger exploring the soft inner wall of muscle, seeking the tiny bulge that would heighten Chris's pleasure. There. A gasp of surprise and the clenching of muscle around his finger told Vin he had found the right place. He tried with two fingers, and then a third, slowly loosening the tight ring of muscle.

"Vin."

"Ssh."

Vin pulled out his fingers and then thrust them back, rubbing over that tantalizing bulge, enjoying the sensation of muscle gripping him tightly; demanding more. Chris was thrusting back in counterpoint, one hand fumbling for his own hard flesh in a need to find release but he cried out softly when Vin pulled out his fingers and batted Chris's hand away.

"Want to do that for you, Cowboy."

Vin smeared more of the grease over his erection, moaning softly at the pleasure of his own hand but he was more excited by what was to come. He guided the head to the loosened muscle and pushed against it. It gave, his shaft sinking slowly inside. Vin grasped Chris's lean hips and stared down between them, stunned by this miracle as he watched his hardened length sink into the beautiful body.

His. Chris was his.

He didn't notice the tears that welled up in his eyes until he saw one fall and splatter upon the smooth back. He had waited four long years for this moment and had once believed that it would never come. Chris pushed back suddenly and Vin gasped, amazed by the sight of his length disappearing to the hilt inside the hot body. Vin savored this moment, holding Chris tight against his groin but nature was demanding her way. He pulled out until only the head was still inside and then thrust back, burying himself to the hilt once more. Below him, Chris gave a guttural moan of pleasure and pain but still he pushed back onto Vin's hard column of flesh.

Vin reached beneath them and grasped Chris's shaft, his fingers wrapping around the stiff flesh, his hand sliding tightly along the length, pumping Chris in perfect synchronization to his own hard thrusts. Internal muscles clamped hard around Vin as Chris froze, a cry of pure pleasure falling from him as scalding seed covered Vin's hand. Vin pumped Chris's flesh, draining every ounce from his lover and then his hands grasped each lean hip. He thrust hard and fast into the hot channel, throwing back his head and keening softly as his senses overloaded, his seed spurting deep inside his lover.

Vin collapsed over Chris's back, sweat dripping from his flushed face and his tears falling in a mixture of physical pleasure and spiritual joy. Eventually, he slid to the side facing Chris, unashamed of the tears rolling down his face. He saw concern and then wonderment in Chris's eyes as Chris raised a finger to capture one fat droplet and taste its sweet saltiness.

"Been waiting a long time for this, Cowboy."

Chris didn't answer in words, instead he pressed his lips against Vin's and allowed Vin to ravish his mouth. Vin tasted every inch, possessing his mouth as eagerly as he had possessed Chris's body. Eventually, he drew back, staring for a moment at the kiss-ravished face, and then he climbed from the bed.

Vin poured the clean water from a ewer into a small basin and he carried it to the bed. He grabbed a washcloth and dipped it into the basin before carefully cleaning his lover. He drew the soft cloth over the sweat-sheened chest and across the firm stomach, wiping away the creamy evidence of spent passion, then he motioned for Chris to turn onto his stomach while Vin cleaned away the stickiness of his own seed seeping from between the pale cheeks. Once he had completed his gentle task, Vin dropped the cloth in to the basin and slid back into Chris's waiting arms.

They fell asleep without any need for further words; the strength of their encircling arms saying all that was needed, and more besides.

****

**Epilogue:**

It took just under a week to reach the small town that they had once made their home, and they shared many pleasures along the way as each took it in turn to explore this new facet to their relationship.

However, instead of going into the town, they circled it and headed for Chris's shack. Once there, Chris rubbed down the dark sorrel Vin had bought for him while Vin settled his own horse, and then they went to the shack. The door opened a little too easily and Chris had a moment of doubt when, on lighting the lamp, he saw that the place had been recently swept and cleaned. There were new plates on the side and supplies of dried foodstuff in the cupboards but, as he started to back out of the door, believing someone else had taken up residence during his long absence, Chris spotted a letter on the table. He recognized Ezra's florid handwriting and he read the words out loud.

"Dear Mr. Larabee and, hopefully, Mr. Tanner. There is food in the cupboards, dry wood in the lean to, fresh hay for the horses and a bottle of whiskey on the shelf above. Enjoy. Yours affectionately, Ezra P. Standish."

"Writes awful pretty, don't he?"

"And he looks good in a dress, too."

Chris grinned wickedly; his pleasure increasing as he saw Vin smile in remembrance. Chris's grin faltered, replaced with a soul-deep smile as he watched Vin's slender fingers run along the carvings on top of the table. They caressed the rough outlines of the wild horses but stopped when they reached the untouched wood, and Vin flicked his blue eyes up to Chris as if to ask him when he planned on finishing this task. Vin did not wait for an answer but, instead, he reached up and drew down the whiskey and glasses. He poured out a generous measure into each glass and then he sat down in his favorite seat; his fingers playing with the carved claws, his eyes bright with love. Vin raised his glass, the lamp light shining through the amber liquid, refracting orange light about the warm and dry interior of the shack.

"To home."

"Home", Chris silently echoed as he raised his own glass.

THE END


End file.
